Otanjoubi o medetou gozaimasu
by ChibiHarika
Summary: SETO BELATED BIRTHDAY FICLET. YAMIxSETO. Seto's engulf in the pain of the past, and memories are returning to him unwantingly. Otanjoubi o medetou gozaimasu Seto-chan. 3


****

Otanjoubi o medetou gozaimasu

Disclaimer: Yugioh © 1996 Takahashi Kazuki

Warnings/Notes: Shounen-ai implications. Song-fic to "Everytime" by Brittany Spears. Birthday fiction to Seto. Typed in 2 and a half hours, a new record.

Summary: Mokuba is worried about Seto and calls Yami to help him. It seems… that it's Seto's birthday. Will the loneliness and pain of being alone on his birthday engulf Seto, or will Yami save him all from it?

--------

A slow and audible _creak_ was heard as the door to Seto's room opened just a crack. Deep, innocent eyes peered from the darkness of the hallway that was just outside Seto's room. A quiet "Niisan…?" escaped small, trembling lips, the childish voice echoing throughout the fairly empty bedroom in which the famous CEO of Kaiba Corp. laid awake in a daze on his cold, king-sized bed.

There was a moment of silence before Seto's voice filled the silent tension in the air. "Gomen ne… Mokuba," he spoke softly. Mokuba's gaze traveled downwards to stare intensely towards his fluffy, Blue Eyes White Dragon slippers. He knew what was coming next. It was always the same… every year and each day on October 25, "but I just want to be alone… for today." Mokuba nodded silently while biting his quivering bottom lip, and even though Seto couldn't see the slight movement, Mokuba knew that Seto knew he understood. Just like all those years…

****

Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me

Mokuba slipped away from Seto's door frame, closing the door with a gentle "_click_". From the other side of the door, Seto could a faint sob and a quiet "Niisan otanjoubi o medetou gozaimasu…"

"Arigatou…" Seto spoke quietly, though, Mokuba still heard it through the door, and a small smile crept its way to his still trembling lips.

Sunlight flooded Seto's large room and splashed on his bed of which he currently occupied. White, satin blankets draped lazily over his slightly exposed legs, having on only a large, white button up collared shirt and boxers. His head rested softly on top of his fluffy pillow, his dazed blue eyes staring straight ahead of him at a medium sized painting on the wall through half-lids. Pale skin glowed softly from the sunlight that brightened the peacefulness that obviously dwelled there.

Seto had always hated the artificial light that people used and preferred the sunlight or moonlight over cheap light bulbs that you had to occasionally replace.

_"Sometimes, you just have to appreciate the small things in life, Seto."_

A slow blink. Every time… why did the memories come back to haunt him?

__

An amused smile. "Why would I not?"

"Because I do," replies nonchalantly. A small grin. "Like… your smile!" Smiles cheerfully. "I appreciate and love your smile, Seto; did you know that? The first time I saw you smile at your younger brother… I loved it, Seto. Right then, I was determined to make you smile that way towards me, at whatever cost."

"In a way… I think I'm glad."

****

Every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

Another grin. "You know what? I think I'm glad too."

"And why's that?"

A tender smile. "Because… now I get to see you smile everyday, and know that I'm the cause of it."

-------

((Mokuba?

"Can you… can you come over here, please?"

A pause and shuffle.

((I'll be right over.

"Arigatou…"

Mokuba placed down the hand held phone in it's charger with a gentle "_click_" before he started to walk quietly down the main hallway of the first floor of the Kaiba mansion to the front door on the large foundation.

On his was down he quietly gazed at all the pictures, paintings and works of art and memories that hung neatly along the walls that made up the hall. Pictures of his Niisan and himself at the orphanage, building a sand model of Kaiba Land; one together at Mokuba's 5th grade ceremony, Mokuba himself grinning with a wink and a peace sign while Seto stood behind and next to him, smiling a lost, ghostly smile; Seto laughing; Seto smiling; Seto running with glee while his younger brother ran together with him right at his heels; Seto's 8th year birthday; Seto showing _joy_…

****

I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

Mokuba shook his head in order for him to shake off the dreadful past that threatened to overcome his household once more. He won't let it happen again. _No… not again… never again…_

He quickened his pace towards the front door of his household. _I hope he can help…_

The door bell going off sent him running towards the door in a frantic motion. Once he reached upon said door, he yanked both the door and his guest before the person on the other side even had a chance to say "Ohayo".

-----

A slow blink again over emotionless blue eyes. Why was he remembering all over again? Why did he remember _that_ past?

__

"Was that the only reason that made you come to me?"

A shake of the head. "Iie."

"Oh? And what else was there?"

"Your… voice."

A chuckle. "My voice?"

A rapid nod. "You voice… it was calling out to me… so… serenely, it was, your voice. I love that too… The way it made me feel… as though I was… floating on a cloud!" A laugh.

****

And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

A knock on the door.

__

"…why are you here…?" Soft and faint.

__

"Seto… what are you doing in bed?" A touch of concern.

"Go away…" A broken whisper.

Footsteps padded along the floor towards the bed.

"Seto…" Grabs and hugs tightly.

A choked back sob. "Why won't you just go away…?"

"Seto… please don't say anything. Just… just be quiet, for this one moment… kudasai…?" Tears brimming crimson eyes. ((I want to stay like this… forever… why can't we just stay like this forever…?

****

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

Tears glazed over Seto's near empty eyes. Why did it hurt him so much…?

"Seto?"

Seto snapped up in bed, tear crystals falling from his eyes from his abrupt movement. There, standing right next to his bed, Yami waited for him tranquilly. Pale hands lifted, brushing away falling tears.

Shaking, Seto brought up a hand to grab Yami's, bringing it down to his lap. Brown bangs fell gently over clenched blue eyes, his head bent down as he surpressed the overwhelming pain that engulfed him just then at seeing his own nightmare in front of him. "…why are you here…?" he spoken softly.

__

"…why are you here…?" Soft and faint.

"Seto… what are you doing in bed?" tenderly, Yami asked with a touch on Seto's shoulder.

__

"Seto… what are you doing in bed?" A touch of concern.

"Go away…" he whispered brokenly, after an afterthought he added, "Yami…"

__

"Go away…" A broken whisper.

****

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

"Seto…" Yami bent down slowly, pausing when he saw Seto flinch, but continued downwards until he was on his knees. He was hurt that Seto told him to go away, but he knew he shouldn't give up. His hand twitched at the lost of the warmth from Seto's own hand as he slipped from under Seto's to his cheek. There, he stroked the soft skin quietly, just staring at his hand as if he found it incredible to be stroking Seto's soft and smooth cheek. He then made a move he didn't at all regret, and knew that he won't even in the future. He grabbed Seto's back with his other hand forced the other again him, holding him tightly as his chin rested on Seto's shoulder.

__

"Seto…" Grabs and hugs tightly.

Seto sat there, unmoving. His head resting in the crook of Yami's own neck.

"Why won't you just go away…?"

__

A choked back sob. "Why won't you just go away…?"

Those words had hurt most of all as pain flashed over Yami's eyes before he closed his eyes lightly. "Seto… please don't say anything. Just… just be quiet, for this one moment… kudasai…?"

__

"Seto… please don't say anything. Just… just be quiet, for this one moment… kudasai…?" Tears brimming crimson eyes.

Yami clenched his eyes as tears threatened to fall. _ I want to stay like this… forever… why can't we just stay like this forever…?_

Familiar voices… together… one in the same… thought and both wished, _why can't we stay like this forever…? Sasae itsumo…_

****

And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby

"Doushite…?"

__

"Yami… doushite?"

****

Silence.

""Onbin… Seto… Aishiteru…"" Both smiled. "Otanjoubi o medetou gozaimasu… come spend your birthday with me… kudasai? For me?"

Suddenly… the crying stopped, the haunting ended, and Mokuba smiled secretly through the open crack of the door Yami had left so carelessly.

****

And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby…

------

****

Otanjoubi o medetou gozaimasu Seto-chan,

Ai,

Harika Huynh

November 10, 2004. Gomen ne for the belated present, Seto-chan…

__

Sasae itsumo- Stay Forever

Otanjoubi o medetou gozaimasu- Happy birthday

Kubasai- Please

Onbin- Quiet

Aishiteru- I love you

Iie- No

Arigatou- Thank you

Gomen ne- Sorry

Niisan- Big brother I remember that's how Mokuba calls him in the uncut version. / Instead of Aniki and Oniichan and other such.

Doushite- Why

Ohayo- Good Morning

Ai- Love


End file.
